


Two For One

by leoslady4ever



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoslady4ever/pseuds/leoslady4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cana and Lucy were close. Anyone could see that, but what no one knew was just how close their relationship really was. Until Gray gets a call late one night from Lucy with a request for him to come over, and the rest, as they say, was history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two For One

"Fuck I need a man. I've been so fucking tense lately," Cana groused, leaning slightly forward as she adjusted her hand between Lucy's spread thighs.

A low moan filtered from the blonde's mouth as she gave a brief nod. "That's good. Keep going," she hummed, reaching up to palm her breast. "I know what you mean. This is great and all, but..."

"But nothing takes the place of a dick," Cana supplied, continuing to flex her fingers in and out of Lucy's sex.

Lucy gave a short burst of laughter. "Yeah, exactly." She blew out a slow breath as Cana's pace increased ever so much. "But it's not like...like we can just go buy one."

The brunette hovering over her arched a brow. "Of course we can. Only we already did that."

"Like 5 times," Lucy added breathlessly, stopping for a moment when a shudder overtook her. "Didn't work worth a shit."

"No we need the real thing cause dildos suck."

Cana shifted again, pressing the heel of her hand forward to rub against Lucy's clit. "You know what we ought to do?"

Looking up at her friend, the blonde panted, "What?"

She hated when Cana tried to have such in depth conversations while she was riding the waves toward climax. She was close. God, she could feel the heat in her belly growing, and it felt so good. But here was Cana trying to force her to divide her attentions between what was happening inside her and the crazy scheme the woman was concocting again.

Quite frankly, her brain just wasn't built that way.

"Cana-"

"We should find a guy to service us."

Stumped at her meaning, Lucy could only gasp as Cana slipped another finger inside her throbbing channel, and before she even realized what she was doing, her hand was over Cana's, pressing the digits in deeper. A glance up and she realized the brunette was still waiting for an answer, but considering how fractured her thoughts were becoming, all she could utter was another shaky, "What?"

"Come on...it's a great idea," Cana said excitedly, glancing down to where her hand was wedged between Lucy's legs and giving her fingers an extra wiggle. "You can't tell me you wouldn't rather have a cock down here."

She knew she would. God she missed the feel of a velvety smooth rod pushing in and out of her sex, pounding into her with wild abandon. There was no way a few fingers or a hand-held dildo could do that. No, what she needed was a nice, thick cock.

The space between Cana's legs lit with heat at the thought, and she found herself shifting in place, suddenly hornier than she'd been in weeks. After she finished Lucy off, she might just have to get a finger fuck for herself.

"Fuck!" Lucy huffed, her hips arching up from the bed. "God yes..."

The card mage chuckled at her friend's reaction. "Is that a yes to what I'm doing or to getting some cock?"

Nearing climax, Lucy all but shouted, "Both!"

"Alright, let's finish you off and find ourselves a man," Cana hummed. Angling her wrist, she curled her fingers within her friend and watched as the girl's hips jolted upward. "There ya go. You're getting tight."

"I know..." Lucy rasped, fingers tangling in the sheets beneath her. "I'm close...faster...Shit...yeah, like that..."

Cana grinned as Lucy's face flushed, her mouth opening on a gasp as her orgasm swept over her. Though she didn't really have a thing for girls per se, she never minded watching Lucy cum. The girl was oddly cute when she finally let go.

Giving the blonde a moment to collect herself, Cana flopped down beside her and wiggled out of her pants. "So, who should we call?"

Lucy blinked the haze from her eyes and turned on her side to face Cana. "Call? Why are we calling someone?" She felt like she'd missed something. That was, of course, entirely possible considering what she'd just been doing, and really, Cana should have known better. Lucy wasn't worth a damn when she was sexing it up.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "A man. Don't you ever listen?"

"Why exactly are we calling a man? And what man are we calling?"

"I swear, you're hopeless sometimes." Cana puffed out an impatient breath as she threw her leg over Lucy's hip. Without missing a beat, she reached for Lucy's hand and stuffed it down her panties. "Here, do me while we talk." She waited a moment for Lucy to slide a delicate finger along the seam of her lower lips before offering a quiet hum of approval. "Okay, where was I?"

Lucy laughed as she prodded Cana's opening the way the girl liked. "You were explaining why we were calling a man. You sure you don't wanna wait until you get off to talk about this?"

"Nah, I'm good...Oh yeah, really good," she moaned as Lucy slid a pair of slender fingers into her aching sex.

"If you say so," Lucy replied, amused. She watched as Cana closed her eyes and thrust her hips gently along with the rhythm the blonde had set.

Taking only a moment to enjoy the sensations awakening within her, the card mage licked her lips and spoke. "We need a man."

"Clearly," Lucy snorted. "Or we wouldn't be fingering the hell out of each other."

Shooting a slight glare at the other woman, Cana muttered, "Shut up and let me finish."

"I offered to do that, but you wanted to keep talking," the blonde joked, enjoying the reversal of her plight.

Only Cana didn't particularly find it funny. "You know what I meant, bitch. We need dick."

Lucy sighed, her gaze dipping to the space between Cana's thighs. "This is true. I can't believe how much I miss it." And she did. She found herself thinking about her lack of sex nearly every day now, and these little trysts with her best friend were doing nothing more than putting a Band-aid on a stab wound. She was about to go insane for some action.

"All the more reason..." Cana paused as Lucy shifted pace, her hand slowly easing into a dance between the other girl's legs. "...all the more reason...to find a man."

"That would be great," Lucy muttered sarcastically. "Let's just run down to the store and pick one up. I'll take extra large."

Cana very nearly reached out and slapped her friend for being a smart ass but couldn't follow through when Lucy withdrew from her sex and drew a circular motion over her clit. The air she intended to use to reprimand the blonde flew from her mouth, and her hips shot up. "Fuck!"

Lucy chuckled. "I thought we talked about slapping."

"Bitch..." Cana moaned as Lucy dipped back down into her center. "Just fucking finish it. Then we...we'll talk."

"You mean like I suggested before?"

"Shut up!"

Gray had just turned his lacrima television off and moved toward his bedroom when a light pulsed in the room, followed by a chirping sound. Shuffling back across the room, he picked up the communications lacrima and activated it only to find his blonde teammate staring back at him, a serious expression on her face.

He picked it up immediately, sending a small amount of magic into the orb to activate it. "Lucy?"

It was unusual for her to call him at night, especially this late. By 10, Lucy was normally all tucked in for the night, writing or watching an old flick or whatever else she did when she was alone. So for her to call him like this, looking so solemn, something had to be wrong.

Ignoring his question, Lucy blinked. "Can you come over?"

He drew back in surprise and more than a little worry. "What? Lucy, is everything okay? Are you alright?"

"I'm...fine," she hummed softly, biting at her lower lip in a way he'd never seen before. "But I really need you to come over."

"Right now?" He was honestly confused. Rarely was he or the rest of their team invited over to her house. They always just sort of showed up there, and Lucy would go through the motions of pretending to kick them out before she gave in and let them all stay. It wasn't like her to call with a request like that. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Licking her lips, Lucy nodded. "Yes, but I'll be better once you get here."

Brow furrowing, Gray shook his head. "Alright, I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

All at once, her face brightened, a slow smile stretching across her face. "Great! I'll leave the door unlocked for you. Just come on in."

Before he could comment on her strange behavior, Lucy was gone, and the light from his lacrima was fading. "So weird..."

Ten minutes later, the puzzled ice mage was climbing the steps to her apartment, a yawn pushing from his mouth. He was more tired than he'd thought. He hoped whatever it was Lucy wanted wouldn't take too long.

He reached her door in a matter of seconds, and out of habit, nearly lifted a hand to rap on the heavy wooden surface before he remembered what she'd said. He was just supposed to walk in. Another thing that made no damn sense. Lucy was funny about that kind of stuff. She didn't leave doors or windows unlocked, usually because of Natsu, but tonight, she's specifically left her door open for him. He didn't know what to make of that.

Still, he'd told her he'd come, so he couldn't very well go back home now. Grabbing the knob, he pushed it open and walked inside, calling out for Lucy as he did so. There was no immediate answer other than a slight shuffling sound back toward her bedroom, so he headed in that direction and came to an abrupt halt when he turned a corner and found not only Lucy, but Cana as well standing in her bedroom doorway, both dressed in skimpy silk robes.

He swallowed hard at the sight of their shapely legs and all but fought to ignore the glimpse of cleavage each girl had exposed. "Guys...what's going on?"

Lucy took a step toward him, an indulgent smile on her face. "Hello Gray."

Cana too moved closer, and it was an almost peripheral realization that the brunette was duplicating Lucy's every move and that her smile matched the blonde's perfectly.

"Um...what's-"

His sentence was cut off with a wave of Cana's hand as she moved back behind Lucy. He watched as she peered at him from over Lucy's shoulder with that same suggestive smirk. The whole thing was beginning to set him on edge. "We just wanted to talk..." Cana hummed sweetly, "...and maybe give you a little present."

"A-A present? Why would you give me a present?"

"I think a better question would be..." Lucy challenged, raising a brow. "'What is the present?', wouldn't you say?"

He didn't even know why he was so nervous. Each of these women were his friends. It wasn't like they would ever do anything really bad to him. But they were acting weird as hell. "Okay...what's the present?"

Lucy's smile deepened, and she turned to look over her shoulder at Cana, nodding her head ever so slightly.

Before he could even understand what was happening, Cana reached around Lucy's waist and pulled the tie of her robe loose. He stared. He couldn't help it, not when the deep red fabric of her robe fell apart enough to reveal a strip of pale skin from the cleavage she'd been teasing him with down to her navel.

Cana watched as Gray's eyes scanned over Lucy's form and felt a smile pull at her face. He was definitely the right choice. He couldn't hide his interest if he'd wanted to.

Sliding her hands up Lucy's arms, she settled them over the blonde's shoulders and waited. "Like what you see, Gray?"

It took a moment for Gray to clear his throat and even longer to raise his gaze back up to his teammate's face. "W-What is this?"

"This..." Cana explained, slipping her fingers beneath the edges of Lucy's silk robe. "...is your present." With that bland statement, she tugged the fabric over Lucy's shoulders and let the article of clothing drop to the floor.

Gray felt his heart stop. He didn't know if he was dreaming or if maybe he'd finally lost his mind, but he knew whatever this was, it couldn't be reality. Because Lucy was standing there stark naked, and Cana had just made her that way.

"She's got a great body, doesn't she?" the brunette crooned, moving to the side and lifting a hand to one of Lucy's breasts, giving the upturned peak a little flick.

His head was nodding before he even registered the question, and then he was backtracking his answer. "I...I mean..."

He didn't know what to say, what to do. Obviously, Lucy was hot. He wasn't a moron, and now that he'd seen her without a stitch of clothing on, he could say with absolute certainty that she was easily the sexiest thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Thank you, Gray," Lucy hummed, smiling at him for his unintentional flattery as she turned to the woman at her side. "But I'm not the only one that looks good out of her clothes."

Lifting her hand, she tugged at Cana's string, drawing her robe apart, then stepped back to let Gray see. She grinned at his widening eyes, and felt something inside her heat when his eyes flashed with hunger. She'd have never considered he would be interested in the both of them, but Cana had been right. Gray was just the dirty boy they were looking for.

"You want her, don't you, Gray?" she asked, stepping just behind Cana and sliding a hand around to rest on her belly.

He blinked dazedly, his eyes halted by the way Lucy's fingers danced across Cana's skin, before he forced his head up to look Lucy in the eye. He was ashamed to admit it took him several tries to accomplish. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you...doing this?"

The corners of her lips curled at the shakiness of his voice. There was no need to answer him. He'd figure it out soon enough.

"I'm curious Gray...would you like to have her?" Lucy paused, confidence rising when he shifted in place and his gaze dropped once more, and then she added, "And me?"

Gray drew in a sharp breath. This couldn't be real. Two of the most beautiful women in Fairy Tail offering themselves to him? Yeah, no way that shit was actually happening. He had to be dreaming.

Without realizing it, he shook his head.

"No?" Lucy crooned softly, letting her hand slip down Cana's body before dipping down into the curls between her legs. "You don't want some of this?"

Frozen, Gray watched that hand, watched as Lucy's finger disappeared into Cana's body, and he knew he was a goner. There would be no hiding his reaction, no way of concealing how much he did in fact want this.

And then, Cana moaned, the sound striking Gray right in the chest and sending his cock standing at complete attention. Unable to look away, the ice mage watched as Cana's eyes closed, her head dropping back onto the other woman's shoulder as another low groan filtered up her mouth.

"You sure you're not interested?" Lucy purred, dragging her hand away and moving back around to her position beside Cana. She didn't know if she'd ever been so hot, waiting to see if Gray was going to walk over to her.

And damn if she didn't want him to. She'd certainly noticed him before, especially when he decided to get naked and roam around for anyone to see, but until now, she hadn't considered actually doing anything about it.

But why not? The man was sexy as hell. Why shouldn't she enjoy him?

Better yet...why shouldn't they?

Slowly, as if not entirely sure what to do, Gray took a step in their direction. It was almost as if he'd heard a siren's call and couldn't resist. Step after step brought him to them, and though he made no move to touch either woman, those few steps were all Lucy needed to know he was interested.

So, she closed the distance between them, pressing her body up against the front of his and whispered, "Touch me."

Cana circled around behind him, her hands trailing over his body, ghosting over his hips, his back, his shoulders before she reached for the hem of his shirt. She lifted, and Gray came out of it willingly before his hands hesitantly moved to cover Lucy's breasts.

The Celestial mage let out a shuddering breath as his hands closed over her and his thumbs rolled over the swollen tips. "Yes..." she hummed.

Gray couldn't quite believe he was doing this, that Lucy was letting him do this or that he was letting Cana take his pants off. But he was and they were, and he would be lying if he said it didn't get him going.

Dipping his head, he caught Lucy's lips and the soft moan that was filtering up her throat. She tasted sweet, like strawberries and cream, and he suddenly realized how badly he wanted more.

Cana eased Gray's pants down over his hips and pressed herself up against the back of him, running her hands up and down his sides as she nipped at the cords of muscle across his back. His skin was salty, like he'd been sweating, and she found herself imagining the sweat rolling down his back as he bent her over the table.

Groaning at the heat spilling from between her legs, she slid a hand around his waist and reached for his shaft. "God, I can't wait to have this inside me."

A low hum crawled up Gray's throat at that, his cock growing impossibly full at the idea of doing just that. He couldn't decide who he wanted first, but considering how well the two women had handled things up till now, he wasn't sure it even mattered. Both seemed equally content to just have him in any fashion, and damn if that didn't stoke his pride a bit.

Taking a step back, Lucy licked her lips. "Come on. Let's get comfortable."

He followed her back into her bedroom, his mind once again struggling with the reality of this entire encounter. It seemed so surreal, like the hottest damn dream he could even imagine, but the hands gliding over his body were no illusion. He was really here, and they were really about to have the best sex he was certain he'd ever have for the rest of his life.

Cana grinned at the glassy look in his eyes, pleased by how turned on he appeared. It was just what they'd been hoping for. Slowly, she eased around to the side of his body and reached for his head. "Kiss me. Show me what you can do with your tongue."

He pressed forward at her invitation, his mouth slanting over hers in a heated rush and his tongue delving between her lips.

Smirking at the way Gray dominated the kiss, Lucy dropped to her knees. She hadn't even had a chance to touch the magnificent phallus between his thighs.

Gently, her hand stole over his erection, her fingers just barely coming together on the other side, and she couldn't supress a moan at the thought of all of that sliding up into her aching sex. How on Earthland had she gone so long without it?

She gave him an experimental stroke and hummed when he thrust into her palm. He was a good size, perfectly big enough to give her everything she needed, but he'd be a bit to swallow. Still, she couldn't resist, not when the head of him hung so temptingly in front of her.

Gray could feel her down there, touching him, playing with him, but he hadn't expected anything more. It had thrilled him to have Lucy's hands on him like that, especially with Cana's tits filling his own palms, but when he felt a warm, wet mouth close around his dick, he nearly jumped right out of his skin.

Dragging his mouth away from the brunette in his arms, he dropped a hand down into Lucy's hair and cursed. "Fuck!"

Cana laughed. "That's exactly what we intend to do." She bit her lip, then ran a single digit down from his neck to his pec, only stopping once she'd grabbed his nipple between her thumb and forefinger and gave it a little squeeze. "We're going to fuck you...over and over and over again."

The ice mage nearly came right then, and he had to grab Lucy's head and force her back so he didn't drop his load prematurely.

"Jesus," he muttered, "How the hell do you expect me to hold out with all this at one time?"

The blonde stood fluidly to her feet, her breasts swaying just enough to capture his attention. "We don't. You're not going to be able to hold out for as long as we want. That's why you're staying over." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his just briefly before pushing him back on the bed. "So you've got all night to make us cum."

Gray's eyes widened, his heart picking up speed and his cock hardening painfully.

"Now, let's see what you've got," Cana purred, lifting a knee up onto the bed beside him and then throwing the other up and over his chest. Slowly, deliberately, she crawled up his body until she was straddling his face, and then she grinned. "How good are you at eating pussy?"

Lucy watched as Cana settled her hips down over Gray's face and listened for the sound of his tongue lapping away at her sex before she too climbed onto the bed and then his body. She couldn't wait to feel him inside of her, thick and hard, filling her up. Taking hold of his cock, she eased herself into position and then sank down, releasing a deep moan as he breached her body.

"Oh fuck, that feels good."

Cana looked back over her shoulder to find Lucy with her head tipped back and her eyes closed. Gaze dropping, she found Lucy spread wide over Gray, his dick buried to the hilt in her friend's pussy, and all Cana could think was how happy she was they'd done this. It felt like forever since she'd had a man between her legs in any capacity, and Gray was turning out to be far more skilled than she'd first imagined.

Gray groaned as Lucy seated herself down over him, her body sucking him in and holding him tight. She was so fucking wet, so fucking warm, and he couldn't stop himself from thrusting up into her heat.

"Fuck Gray...do that again," Lucy breathed, rolling her hips into Gray and gasping when he rolled right back.

Feeling Gray's groan vibrate against her clit, Cana moaned and rocked against him, grabbing the side of his head and pressing her throbbing pussy even closer to his face. "Oh fuck...You keep doing that, and I'm gonna cum all over you."

Her words sent lava boiling in his blood. "Do it," he urged, wrapping his arms around her thighs and spreading her wider. "Let me taste you."

Gray lifted his lips to her clit, and Cana couldn't stop her hips from bucking against him when he moaned again. "Shit, you're too fucking good at this!"

Lucy grinned as Cana's body began to twitch, and the blonde knew it wouldn't be long. She knew all the signs, had seen them more times than she could count, and Lucy couldn't really blame her friend. She herself wasn't going to be too far behind, not the way Gray was filling her up so perfectly.

Cana panted, her hips flexing more and more the closer she came to her end, and Lucy, knowing just what her brown-haired friend liked, called out, "Pinch her clit, and she'll run like a damn river."

Not above taking advice from a woman who clearly knew more about Cana's body than he did, Gray eased back long enough to ask, "How about biting?"

His question had Cana's belly filling with heat. It was something she'd only experienced one time before, but once had been more than enough to convert her. She gasped as the coil inside her tightened. "Yes! Fuck yes!"

Uncertain if she was just reacting to what he was doing or answering her question, Gray hesitated. He didn't want to do anything she didn't like, but between the fucking going on with both women, he was struggling to remember which lines he was allowed to cross.

Lucy struggled to keep her slow and steady pace as she watched Cana writhe all over Gray's face. It was clear the woman was enjoying herself, and Lucy couldn't stop imagining Gray tonguing her to completion. Because honestly, if he was able to get Cana off this quickly, he had to be damn good.

Her end hovering just out of reach, Cana whimpered, her fingers tangling in Gray's hair. "Oh God Gray...do it! Fucking bite me!"

He responded instantly, his teeth closing around that swollen nub and scraping lightly across the surface, and just that fast, she erupted over him. She cried out as her body seized, and then with a violent shudder, she came.

Gray held her thighs apart, stretching her as wide as she'd go, and pressed his mouth against her sex. He'd wanted a taste, and she'd more than given him one. And he had no intention of letting a single drop of it go to waste.

Her breath coming in short waves, Lucy fought to stop her motions. She was so close to cumming, and from the way Gray had swollen even larger inside her, he wasn't far from it either. But she wanted to see his face when he lost it, so she bit her lip even as her insides began to quiver.

She was nearly gasping by the time Cana unraveled herself from Gray's head and rolled to the side, and without skipping a beat, she reached for Gray's hands and planted them on her hips. "Fuck me."

Cana watched from the side, her limbs wonderfully limp, and felt a smile tug at her lips as Lucy began riding Gray in earnest. "There you go, girl. Ride him hard."

Gray couldn't quite believe this was all real. He could still taste Cana on his tongue, still feel her pussy sliding across his lips, and now, here was Lucy - wet, wild, riding him for all she was worth. It was beyond anything he could have dreamed up. And he had them both for the night - the whole damn night.

Grunting, he drove up into her tight channel, his eyes fixating on the sway of her breasts, and his mouth watered. From the first moment he saw Lucy, he'd pictured her naked. What man wouldn't? And now that he had a chance to not only look but touch, he wasn't about to miss out.

"Hold on. I wanna try something."

Lucy gasped as Gray pulled her down and rolled, pushing her back firmly into the bed.

"That's better," he hummed, his eyes dropping down to where their bodies were joined before sliding up her body to her rounded tits. "Now I can do this," he said as he thrust up into her, "And this." The words were barely uttered before his lips closed over her right nipple, his tongue swirling across it's swollen tip and pushing a low moan from Lucy's mouth.

Lucy was sure she'd never felt so amazing. It was almost like she was high with her insides quaking so deliciously. She was almost disappointed that she was so close. It had been so long since she felt the sensation of being filled like this, and she didn't want it to end already, especially when he had yet to really start fucking her.

As if he'd heard her thoughts, Gray began moving, piercing her body with long, deep strokes and pushing a deep moan from her throat. "Oh God..."

She arched up to meet him, and Gray felt a jolt of pleasure as his body smacked against hers. Over and over again, they came together, the squelching sounds of their flesh sliding against each other pushing him to go harder, faster until the two of them were breathless and weak. Still, he didn't stop. He couldn't stop, not until she was pulsing around him like a bomb about to go off.

"Oh fuck, Gray!" Lucy cried out, her back arching up off the bed as she neared completion. "Harder!"

He thrust into her soaking depths with everything he had, burying himself as deep as he'd go as she clawed at the sheets beneath them. It wouldn't be long before she was spilling herself all over him, and if the tightening in his balls was any indication, he would be going right after her.

Lucy fought to hold on as the first wave of her climax swept over her, and then Cana was there, offering her hand. Lucy took it without a second thought, vaguely hearing the brunette laughingly urging her to let go and show him her "sexy O-face".

Gray couldn't help but agree with Cana's command. He wanted to watch Lucy come apart too.

And then it happened. Between one stroke and the next, Lucy went rigid, her eyes clenching shut as she let loose a breathless scream. Gray groaned as she convulsed around him, her pussy tightening so fast he could barely see straight.

"Fuck Lucy!"

He was done, completely unable to do more than thrust up into her drenched sex a couple more times as his own climax came crashing down. A deep, guttural moan pulsed up from his throat as he rocked one more time, the last of his cum leaving him in shuddering spurt.

"Damn, that was hot!"

Gray panted as he looked over at the the brunette beside them and laughed. "Felt pretty damn hot too."

"Mhmm..." Lucy agreed, her eyes closed and a lazy grin drifting across her features.

"What? Her snatch?" Cana asked, easing between them. "Let's see," she ordered, pushing Gray back until he slipped from the blonde's body.

Lucy couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips at the feeling of Gray leaving her sex or the one that followed as Cana eased a pair of thin fingers back inside.

"Damn, it is hot in here." Cana pressed in deeper, pushing a breathy sound from her blonde friend as her thumb brushed across her clit.

Gray watched the two women in rapt fascination. He'd have never thought they had this type of relationship. He doubted anyone in the guild suspected it. But somehow, it worked. The two of them seemed to work in perfect harmony, neither selfishly demanding anything for themselves. It was intriguing.

And sexy as hell.

And he was so damn happy to be a part of it.

Easing himself over to Cana, he slipped a hand between her thighs, his lips quirking when he found her soaking wet. "I guess you really did like watching us."

"I love watching people fuck," she admitted on a groan, "Almost as much as I like being involved in the fucking."

Her words had his cock twitching against his leg, and it immediately drew her attention. "Speaking of which..." she hummed, reaching out to palm his flaccid penis. "When's it my turn?"

Lucy giggled breathlessly. "Always so...impatient."

Gray could already feel his cock stiffening again, though whether it was from the steady stroking Cana was doing or from him just imagining being inside her, he didn't know. But with the steady growth that was going on between his legs, it wouldn't be long before he was diving back into a wet and willing woman.

"I'd say a minute or less given what you're doing right now, " he hummed, leaning forward to capture her lips.

He kissed her slow and deep, matching the thrust of his tongue in her mouth with the way his fingers moved inside her. Cana moaned against his lips, pulling him closer until he was easing his body between her thighs.

"Mmm...that thing warmed up yet?" she asked, pulling back and giving him another gentle tug. "God you're so fucking thick."

From her place at the other end of the bed, Lucy laughed. "Yeah, and it feels every fucking bit as good as it looks like it does."

Cana's smile went wide, her eyes devious. "Oh goody."

Gray laughed at her excitement, then groaned as she gave him a little squeeze. It had to be a record for him - getting hard like this right after cumming so hard. But considering the bounty he'd been presented with, how could his body resist?

Grabbing her hips, he tugged her down, straightening her figure on the bed for better access, then looped an arm behind her knee. "You ready?"

"I've been fucking ready for weeks."

The ice mage grinned down at her as he lined up his cock at her slick entrance. "Then you should have called me weeks ago."

Cana cursed, wishing she'd thought to do this back then. She could have had all this long ago and not had to deal with the strain of being celibate. Those thoughts though were erased the moment he sank into her depths. Her mind went blank of everything but the fullness of his cock and the ripples of pleasure shooting through her body.

"Oh sweet fuck..." she hummed, her air leaving her in a loud exhale. "You feel like fucking heaven."

Gray's lips curled at her description and drew back only to thrust forward in a short burst of speed. Cana groaned as he drove in deep, her fingers catching onto his arms and her hips arching up into his quick strokes. Slipping his left arm under her right leg, he lifted her from the bed and pressed forward, plunging roughly into her pussy. "How's that?"

"Good...oh God that's good..."

Lucy chuckled at how vocal her friend was being. She wasn't normally quite so verbal, but the blonde certainly was in no place to throw stones. Having a dick inside her after so long without had certainly sent her mouth going too.

"She likes her tits played with too," Lucy mused, scooting closer and lifting Cana's head onto her thighs before reaching for the brunette's breasts. "Like this..."

Spreading her fingers wide, she palmed the full globes, her hands not quite big enough to encompass the whole area. But that was okay. What really brought Cana the most pleasure was a little bit of pain.

Cana panted as Gray pounded between her thighs, his long strokes deep and hard just the way she liked it. And she couldn't help but wonder again how had she gone so long without this. "Harder, Gray..." she instructed breathlessly, her voice going rough when Lucy pinched both her nipples at the same time. "Oh fuck..."

"Shit, she's tight..."

"Mhm," Lucy agreed as she rolled a rose-colored nipple between her thumb and forefinger. "She always is."

Sweat beaded between Gray's shoulder blades as he fought to keep the aggressive pace Cana liked. He didn't want to disappoint her, or either of them for that matter. They could have chosen any damn man to do this with them tonight, but they'd chosen him. And he'd be damned if he let them down.

"Wait..." Cana said suddenly, her eyes shooting up to the woman holding her breasts in her hands. "What about you?"

The blonde smiled. "Don't worry about me right now. We've got plenty of time."

But the brunette shook her head and put a hand on Gray's stomach to stop him. "Let's switch."

"Switch?" Gray asked, "You and Lucy? Or me and you?"

"Us," she said breathlessly, pointing between herself and the man above her. "Lay down."

Lucy put her hands out, catching hold of Gray's arms and argued, "No, go ahead and finish."

"Don't worry, Luce," Gray hummed, tossing her a wide grin. "We're all gonna finish."

Cana laughed, then hissed as Gray slid from her body. She could never figure out if she loved or hated that feeling. Probably a bit of both.

She rolled to her side, climbing up on her knees as Gray moved to take her place. Looking down, she found him thick and firm and felt her insides clench at the thought of riding him to completion. "Lucy, come on." She motioned her friend forward. "Climb on. Trust me, you're gonna love this."

Lucy did trust her judgement, especially about this. So she shuffled closer on the bed and drew in a heavy breath when Gray reached back to ease her into position over his face.

"You too Cana," he hummed, drawing in the scent of the woman above him as he waited for Cana to situate herself over his cock.

The brunette threw a leg over Gray's hip, then slipped a hand between her thighs to guide Gray back to her center. Slowly, she slid down his cock, enjoying the way her body stretched over him. "Holy shit..."

Lucy moaned as Gray tugged her body down over his face and pressed his mouth to her sex. "Oh my God..."

Gray teased her opening with his tongue, working Lucy over as Cana began moving over his cock. He still couldn't believe this was all real. The idea that these two women would give themselves to him so completely just blew his mind. They blew his mind.

Humming against Lucy's slick flesh, Gray bucked his hips, driving himself up into Cana's feverish body and pushing a breathy reaction from the brunette.

"Hell yes...like that. Do that again," Cana grunted, her hips rising and falling in a steadily climbing rate.

Over and over again, she drew herself up, then let herself slide back down his turgid member until she was sure her eyes were going to cross. It felt so fucking good, maybe even better than that one time she'd fucked Bacchus. And that was saying something.

Breathing heavily, Lucy twitched against Gray's mouth, her legs quaking as heat began to flood her belly. "Oh fuck..." she whimpered.

Gray, for his part was nearly at his end, and it was taking every ounce of strength he possessed to hold himself back so they could finish first. He could already feel Cana pulsing around him, her sex growing tighter with each thrust of his hips.

How was he supposed to withstand this?

"Fuck, I'm close," Cana hummed, her head thrown back as she picked up her pace. It wouldn't be long, and as she rocked her hips faster and faster over Gray, she couldn't help but be excited to feel Gray explode inside her. "Shit, I'm gonna cum..."

Gray groaned beneath her as she rode his body hard, sending a streak of pleasure zipping down his spine. Just a little longer, just a little longer...

The blonde above him quivered against him, her pussy all soaked and swollen as she neared her own end. "Oh God...please Gray..."

Seeing how close her friend was, Cana reached out and grabbed Lucy by the back of the head and kissed her. It was rough and wet and messy as hell, but with a cock driving up between her thighs and an orgasm bursting behind her eyes, it was also hot as hell.

Lucy gasped as Cana's mouth descended on hers. It was entirely unexpected as that was something they'd never done before, but there was something about it that just felt good, right. And as she slanted her mouth over her friend's and their tongues touched for the very first time, she felt her climax hit.

She drew back with a sharp cry, and her body shuddered as she came.

Cana finished right behind her, her own end hitting her hard and forcing a curse from her lips.

And finally, unable to hold back anymore, Gray gave a shout and drove up into Cana's quaking sex and let himself go. He pulsed within her, his hips flexing erratically until with a final spurt, he was done.

It was quiet for a handful of seconds before both Lucy and Cana fell to the side, their bodies limp and replete.

"Oh my God..." Lucy sighed. "That was..."

"Fucking amazing..." Cana finished, a lazy smile growing on her face.

The blonde nodded, reaching out to wearily smack Gray on the chest. "You were...amazing."

"Mhm..."

Gray couldn't help but grin, even if he wasn't quite ready to move yet. And maybe it was stupid, but he felt proud that he'd been able to please these two women, that he'd been allowed to do so. At the start of this, he wasn't even sure he'd be capable of giving them what they both wanted. So to hear them praise his sexual abilities like this...it made his chest swell with pride.

"You both were amazing."

The women turned to look at each other and grinned.

"Maybe we're all just fucking amazing together," Cana suggested with a laugh.

Lucy bit her bottom lip, not completely able to erase her smile. "That's entirely possible."

Heads turning, they eyed Gray, waiting for his input, and he could do nothing but smile back at them. "Well, we've got all night to find out, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay so I have no idea where this came from. I was just thinking one night about a pair of girls - best friends - with no guys in their lives, and they've got needs. And duh, it's better when someone else is doing it for you, so why not help each other out? That's feasible, right? lol
> 
> Oh who am I kidding? My brain is a crazy place.
> 
> Don't judge! lol


End file.
